Captain N: Outskirt Warriors
Captain N: Outskirt Warriors is the prequel to Captain N: The Game Master and focuses on the characters that were banished to the outskirts and how they tried to be rescued and come back. Gameplay The game is played with both the wiimote and the nunchuck having to use the nunchuck's joystick to move. The game's attacking with Little Mac has two different styles you can either use the basic attacking by moving your wii remote and nunchuck akin to Wii Sports Boxing or you can use certain buttons in conjunction to do combos and stronger attacks. Story The game starts with a meeting of all of the banished heros led by Little Mac and Takamaru they tell them that there is an escape from the outskirts, a hidden passageway that was created with the start of the outskirts but is protected by many great evils. They quickly assemble a large army by traversing through the large outskirts to find all of these warriors for their army, they travel through many hardships and battling many foes to find them. In the final confrontation they are about to win the fight when many of the warriors from their army are suddenly rescued while only two relativly minor villains are rescued, the heros are quickly defeated and the army disbands aside from Takamaru, Bubbles, Mike Jones and Sukapon. The game ends with a scene where the four meet the banished King Charles who has just been kicked into the outskirts. Characters Main Army *'Little Mac' (Punch Out!) - Co-Founder of the resistance force of the Outskirts to escape from the outskirts. He is the one that discovered that there was a passageway that they could use to escape from. He finds himself pulled out by a giant humanlike hand near the end. Being "rescued". He is the playable character. *'Takamaru' (Nazo no Murasamejo) - Co-Founder of the resistance force of the Outskirts to escape. He suggested that they create an army so that they have a chance at defeating the evils and escaping from the outskirts. Takamaru does not find himself rescued with Little Mac. *'Pit' (Kid Icarus) - He rises throgh the ranks to become a top leader in the army allthough his naive nature sometimes becomes a hinderance, he is a valuable and integral member but he becomes rescued by the Master Hand at the end battle. *'Bubbles' (Clu Clu Land) - The only high ranking female Bubbles joins with her ability to shoot rays. She also becomes rescued at the end of the game, this time by Donkey Kong, at the start of the next game she is thrown back. Other Members *'R.O.B.' (Gyromite) - Rescued *'Excite Biker' (Excite Bike) - Rescued *'Sukapon' (Joy Mech Fight) *'Mike Jones' (Star Tropics) *'Pauline' (Donkey Kong) - Rescued *'Stanley' (Donkey Kong 3) *'Donkey Kong Jr.' (Donkey Kong Jr.) - Rescued *'Popo and Nana' (Ice Climber) - Rescued *'Dr. Wright' (Sim City) - Rescued *'Balloon Fighter' (Balloon Fight) *'Tamagon' (Devil World) *'Laughing Dog' (Duck Hunt) *'Hero' (Faxanadu) *'Mr. Stevenson' (Gumshoe) *'Mach Rider' (Mach Rider) *'Rattle and Roll' (Snake Rattle 'n' Roll) *'Urban Champion' (Urban Champion) Villains The villains of their respective games also appear, however they seem to have no nature of actual organisation, they just try to defeat their respective hero and all of the heros, it seems the ourskirts have driven them even more crazy. *'Foreman Spike' (Wrecking Crew) *'Devil' (Devil World) - Rescued *'Enemy Balloon Fighter' (Balloon Fight) *'Unira' (Clu Clu Land) - Rescued *'Aghnim' (Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) *'Wart' (Doki Doki Panic) *'The Evil One' (Faxanadu) *'King Dom' (Gumshoe) *'Medusa' (Kid Icarus) *'King Hippo' (Punch Out) *'Bald Bull' (Punch Out) *'Zoda' (Startropics) Multiplayer The game features a multiplayer fighting mode where you and one other player can choose any of the characters (Hero or Villain) and fight with eachother, allthough there are no items like Smash Brothers and it uses the health bar like most fighting games. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Prequels